


Freezing

by quiet_nikai



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_nikai/pseuds/quiet_nikai
Summary: Helping someone with a lopsided collar is something that can be so intimate...Naaah I am not writing romance.
Relationships: Mordechai Lukas & Jonah Magnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Freezing

“Your collar is lopsided. You’re growing sloppy, Jonah.”

Strong, freezing hands of a sailor handled the fabric. Not being used to help from anybody else, Magnus made a mental note to check his attire to avoid situations like that. Lukas startled him, and while they weren’t enemies, Magnus could not be completely sure about strangulation or other murder attempts.

“Thank you, Mordechai. Please do not do that again.” Magnus grabbed an icy hand and put it away.

Lukas laughed. It infuriated Magnus. He couldn't pinpoint where it was directed.

“I will try not to but I unfortunately can’t promise anything.” 


End file.
